


In the points!

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Russian GP 2016, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark comes to see Fernando in the McLaren garage after the race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the points!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick Webbonso oneshot because Fernando got into the points!

Mark comes to find him later.

Fernando's at the back of the McLaren garage talking to Jenson, but the conversation soon stops once Fernando sees him. 

Fernando immediately brightens when he sees Mark, and the smile he sends Mark makes him feel an overwhelming surge of love. 

"Mark!" Fernando says as Mark makes his way towards them. 

"I'll leave you two alone" Jenson says knowingly, with a wink. He looks at Mark and nods before going over to his engineers.

Fernando pulls him into a hug as soon as he's in reach and Mark hugs him back hard. 

"Hey, mate. Great race today" Mark tells him with a warm smile "looks like things are looking up, huh?"

Fernando nods "we still have a long way to go but we got points today, so I'm happy"

"I can see that" Mark says with a gentle laugh. He puts his arm around Fernando's shoulders and presses a soft kiss on the top of his head. He then leans down to gently whisper in Fernando's ear "we can continue the celebrations tonight"

Fernando looks at Mark with a wicked grin "Is that so?"

"Yep, be ready. Remember, room 234" Mark says "We can celebrate properly then"

Fernando nods "Okay, I'll be there" he says. He looks around the garage and then quickly kisses Mark. Mark returns the kiss and when they part Mark tells him "there's plenty of time for that, tonight"

"I know it's just..." Fernando trails off a little, slightly moving away from Mark, "I miss you"

Mark felt his heart break just a little bit at his words "So do I Nano"

"Everything was much easier when you were racing with me, now it's harder. You've got your commentating and I've got to race" Fernando sighs "I miss racing against you"

"Me too, but I promise, things will get better. Everything is just in upheaval right now. It will soon settle and I'll have more time to spend with you"

"You promise?" Fernando asks. 

"I promise" Mark replies "I swear Nano, we will have more time together soon"

Fernando nods, a small smile on his face. Mark knows he's not entirely happy but it will have to be enough for now. 

"Now" Mark continues with a regretful sigh, "I've got to go out and interview Sebastian. THAT should be fun" 

Fernando snorts "I don't want to be Kvyat right now" 

"Mmmm can sympathise, Mate" Mark replies, trying not to think of the disaster of his racing days with Sebastian. 

"It'll blow over soon" Fernando says "It did for you"

"Yeah but still, not nice for Daniil right now" Mark replies "Anyway, really should be going now"

Fernando reaches out and takes Mark's hand "tonight?"

"Tonight" Mark promises, squeezing Fernando's hand. 

He begins to make his way out of the garage, with Fernando still holding onto his hand. Once they reach the door, Mark reluctantly takes his hand out of Fernando's and walks into the crowd of press and paparazzi alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/Kudo if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also I can explain the angst. A really sad song came on while writing this and it ended up changing the tone of my writing XD


End file.
